


Squeeze

by astrovivir



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy, Hugs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, not explicitly stated but implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: The kids hang out and Christine gives good hugs.





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> A small lil thing I found unfinished and decided to finish :)  
> Also every Jeremy I write is on the spectrum by default sorry not sorry

It was at lunch. They were all sitting at their usual table. Jake had told them about how his house was finally done being restored. He seemed very excited about it.

“It’s even better than before! The front yard looks rad as hell and the house itself is super cool!” He told them. 

“Are your folks still gone?” Chloe asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Jake’s excitement faltered ever so slightly, “yeah.. they’re still gone. But hey! That means we’ll have the house all to ourselves!” 

“We?” Rich looked up from where he and Brooke were studying from a Chemistry textbook. 

“Oh yeah. I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to come over after school. Y'know to check the house out.” Jake smiled. 

Rich flashed a thumbs up at him and went back to studying. The others agreed as well.

“Sweet!” Jake’s excitement was back. He seemed happy. 

 

* * *

 

Jeremy got a ride over with Christine. Normally, he would’ve gone with Michael, but he had to take care of some things at home first. 

“It still surprises me that you drive.” Jeremy said when they got in the car. 

“How come?” Christine asked.

Jeremy shrugged, “you’re just so short. I didn’t think you’d be able to see over the wheel.” 

Christine laughed at that. “You’re so mean, Jeremy!” She exclaimed. Jeremy laughed as well. 

“On a scale of small to big, how big do you think his room is gonna be?” Christine asked once they started driving. 

“Hmm.. a mix between comfy big and overwhelming big.” Jeremy answered. 

“You gonna be ok with that?” Christine glanced at him quickly before returning her eyes to the road. 

“I’ll manage.” Jeremy smiled at Christine’s consideration. She was always so nice to everyone. 

“Well. Just give me a squeeze if it’s too much.” She giggled.

“Will do, Chris.. will do.” Jeremy exhaled calmly.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to mi casa, amigos.” Jake greeted them at the door. 

“That was the worst Spanish I’ve ever heard.” Jeremy commented, causing Christine to giggle. 

Jake looked defeated. “And here I thought we had something special, Jeremy.” He said dramatically. 

“Jeremy Heere you better back the fuck up from MY boyfriend.” Rich called from further in the house. 

Jake rolled his eyes. “Everyone, well minus Mike, is here already. C’mon.” He led the two down a hallway where there were five doors. 

“That’s the bathroom. That’s the guest room- well, I guess all of these are guest rooms. They entered a much larger room at the end of the hallway. 

“And this is my room!” Jake announced as they stepped in.

Inside, Rich had his head resting on Brooke’s stomach, who was laying on Jake’s bed. Chloe and Jenna sat on the foot of the bed, watching something on Jenna’s phone. 

“There you guys are!” Brooke waved from Jake’s bed.

“Geez took you long enough.” Chloe added, looking up from Jenna’s phone. 

“Where’s Mike?” Rich asked.

“He said he had to take care of stuff at home. I dunno what though.” Jeremy answered him. 

“I bet it’s weed. Like a fuck ton of weed.” Jake said, sitting next to Rich on the bed. 

Jeremy snorted, “probably.” 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my fucking god.” 

Michael did, in fact, show up with a fuck ton of weed. 

He had a wide smile as he entered the house with a bag filled with a bong, rolling paper, and, of course, marijuana. 

“Sorry I’m late. My mom was in the house for a bit longer than I thought she was gonna be.” Michael set the bag carefully down on Jake’s floor. 

“This totally makes up for your absence.” Jake said. 

Michael grinned. “You got a basement? It’s better if you smoke in the basement, so the house doesn’t smell afterwards.” 

“No, we don’t. But my folks aren’t gonna be here, and I don’t mind the smell. We can just do it up here.” Jake shrugged.

“If you say so.” Michael said and looked at the group, “so who’s in?” He asked.

Chloe shrugged. “Why not.” She said and walked over to the boys. 

Jenna joined in as well as Rich. 

“Brooke?” 

“No thanks. I’m driving home later.” She said. 

“Jeremy?” 

Jeremy looked up. At some point he had squeezed Christine’s arm and she had wrapped her arms around him, keeping him in a tight, yet comfortable, squeeze.

“Yeah sure. But I’m not moving.” He said. Christine giggled and squeezed Jeremy tighter.

Jeremy returned the squeeze, resting his chin on the girl’s head. “You are a blessing to this world.” He said quietly in appreciation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos!!! <3


End file.
